The PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOM!!
by OC Starbuddy
Summary: PG cos a hamster dies. I got this idea while talking to my friend on the phone... RxR 'bout Zim's new plan for world domination!
1. Default Chapter

"THE PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOM!!"  
  
(By your friend, OC Starbuddy!)  
  
A/N: Hihi, this is OC Starbuddy talking, obviously. Err… this fic was inspired by me talking to my fangirl friend on the phone, and glancing at the picture of Zim and Gir in a house full of Packing Peanuts on my wall! Oh, and sorry if characters are a little OOC, but this is my first time ever writing an IZ ficcy…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. Yah!  
  
  
  
~DAY: 1 – May 1st, whatever year Zim is currently in… ~  
  
==--3:20 AM--==  
  
"Must… find… plan… that… will cause… earthly… DOOOOM!" Zim cackled within his lab. By now, he was extremely frustrated, not being able to come up with a good plan. He clenched his fists and banged on his keyboard. GIR noisily came walking up to his master with his Scary Monkey blanket, singing/wailing in a strange voice.  
  
"OoooOoOoOoOOoeooooeeeoooOoOEoOOEoeeoEoOoooooOoOo!" he squealed. Zim covered his ears.  
  
"GIR! Stop this noisy… noise making… activity at once!" Zim commanded. GIR came to a sudden halt.  
  
"… Okay," he replied. GIR was possibly the most random thing the earth had yet to witness.  
  
"Filthy… stink beast humans… they don't know what's coming!" Zim said to himself.  
  
"But… nothing's coming to them!" GIR said, with a wide grin. Zim glared at his robot companion.  
  
"That's right!" he shouted. "Filthy humans have no IDEA that nothing is coming for them!"  
  
Zim started cackling, then stopped after a few minutes, realizing he had been cackling for no reason.  
  
"GIR, I MUST come up with something… I need… something… something… unnoticeable, so that DIB shall not get in my way. His big head will ruin everything…" Zim growled.  
  
"PEANUTS!" GIR randomly shouted. Zim was silent for a few minutes. Then he started mumbling.  
  
"Yesssss…. Yessssss! PEANUTS!" he shouted.  
  
…  
  
==--9:05 AM--==  
  
"Stupid Skool," Zim muttered, after hearing it had been canceled due to a spreading infestation of large spork cells. He had been staring out the window of his "normal" looking house, with two small boxes behind him. His eyes slowly turned with his head from the window to the boxes. He picked them up and started walking down to his lab. GIR was sitting on the couch, watching some TV show about the brains of modern radioactive cheesecake.  
  
One of the boxes Zim was carrying had several holes throughout the surface, and sometimes, small whiskers could be seen poking out of them. The other box was a regular box sent in the mail, no bigger than the size of Zim's head. He finally reached the spot he wanted to be in his lab, and shoved a number of things off of a desk. Now that the desk was cleared of all items, Zim placed a clear rodent cage on his workspace. Then, he opened the box with holes in it and dumped its contents into the cage: a medium-sized spotted hamster. Zim then opened up the other box and dumped all of ITS contents into the cage: nothing but Styrofoamy little packing peanuts. But, no, these weren't just REGULAR packing peanuts. These were… PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOM! (well, in reality, they were just normal packing peanuts…) Zim watched with patience as the little hamster squealed and squirmed around in the cage flooded with packing peanuts. Soon, the hamster's fur started to stand on edge.  
  
"Hehehe…"  
  
Zim quickly dropped a small metal bar into the cage, careful not to be touching it when the hamster did. The hamster had shocked itself and died. Zim started to cackle insanely.  
  
"YESS! YEEEEESSSSS! YEEEEEEEESSS!" he shouted. "PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOOOOOM! This is my plan for world annihilation!" he cackled. GIR had silently entered the lab without his master's notice. He made a startlingly random noise.  
  
"OOOOEeeeooeOEoeoEOOEPPPPhHhHHHHPPPPooooesaeas!"  
  
"GIR! Do you not SEE my BRILLIANT PLAN!? This… this is the plan that will make me the Tallest's favorite! By using fear, static electricity, and metal bars, I shall rule the filthy human race!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
So, how did ja like it? I should make the next chapter soon… I'm slowly getting better at this… it takes a lot of work to fit the characters, I've noticed! I hope this ficcy gets better over chapters. Oh well, read and review! ^_^ 


	2. Phase 1: Aqquire Packing Peanuts-Success

"The Packing Peanuts of DOOM!"  
  
(By your friend, Orlha-chan Starbuddy!)  
  
A/N: Hiya, everyone! Sorry if you didn't like this, and it's really bad, and you can't see where it's going. I started it at like, one in the morning… so just reivew, okies? Okey.  
  
Disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! HAH! JOHEN VASQUEZ DOES! SUE ME AND YOU'LL COME OUT EMPTY HANDED! I don't own AOL or EZ-cheese, either!  
  
  
  
~Still day 1: May 1st, whatever year Zim is currently in~  
  
==--3:40 PM--==  
  
GIR was walking around the living room with a tray of snacks, trying to get back to his comfy seat on the couch. The things that were stopping him were the huge towers of boxes spread throughout the house. Zim was doing his best to shove them in through the front door.  
  
"GIR, come and help me with this!" he had shouted, many times before. GIR always said that he was busy, watching TV. GIR then heard a high, chattery voice talking to Zim that wasn't his own. He turned around to see another elementary skool girl with a wagon filled with cookies talking to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm from the nearby Skewl. I'm selling randomly flavored cookies to raise money! Would you like some?" she asked. Zim compared her to an earthly creature called a bunny, with her strange pigtailed hair, and all.  
  
"COOOOOOKIIIEEEESSSS!" GIR shouted. He hopped out of the couch and ran up to the girl, with his own handful of earthly money.  
  
"Awww, look at the cute little green doggy who wants his own randomly flavored cookies!" the girl squealed. She took his three dollars and gave him five boxes of cookies in return. Zim suddenly got an idea.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any… PACKING peanuts, would you?" he asked. "I might put you on my 'humans to spare list'…" he continued, knowing the girl wouldn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Packing peanuts? No, I don't have any with me, but I know where you can get some!" she said. "If you go to the post office, they'll give you all the packing peanuts that you need!"  
  
Just to appear normal, Zim gave the girl a few dollars. She gave him a couple boxes of cookies in return, replied with a "thank you!", and left. GIR plopped down on the couch and started eating his randomly flavored cookies.  
  
"OoooOoOoOooo! This one tastes like the bottom of my shoes!" he said.  
  
"GIR… you don't HAVE any shoes," Zim said, sitting down with him, a box of cookies in his hand, also. He had gotten all of the boxes into is house, finally.  
  
"Ooooohhhh yeeeeeaaaaaahh…" he mumbled. Zim crunched down on a pencil-shaving flavored cookie, not seeming to mind.  
  
"Would you like to come to the post office with me, GIR?" Zim asked, an evil grin appearing on his face. "I'm going to get me… some PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOM!"  
  
"Oooh! Doom is good!" GIR replied.  
  
"Yes, GIR… doom IS good, especially when you're causing it!"  
  
==--5:30 PM--==  
  
Getting sick from a dish-soap-and-moldy-meatloaf-cassarole flavored cookie, Zim decided to begin walking to the post office with GIR. It was simple: he just had to appear like a normal little boy, needing a lot of packing peanuts to mail is grandmother something. He glanced down at GIR, who was still eating cookies. Zim took a risk and snatched one from his box. To his surprise, he had gotten the pleasant flavor of a cherry pixie stick. As he was walking down the street with GIR and his cookie, he ran into the ever-so-obvious Dib.  
  
"What are you doing, THIS time, ZIM!?" Dib asked, Gaz by his side, playing her Gameslave.  
  
"What are YOU doing, DIB?!" Zim shouted, pointing at the large-headed boy.  
  
"I'm merely taking a much-needed walk with my sun-deprived sister, ZIM! Now you answer MY question!" Dib shouted.  
  
"I'm just walking to the POST OFFICE with my little doggy that needs a WALK, so I can get me some PACKING PEANUTS!" Zim answered. Dib gave him an awkward look.  
  
"Packing peanuts?" he asked. Gaz sighed.  
  
"Come on, Dib, I thought you were gonna get me ice cream!" she snapped, looking up at Dib from her Gameslave.  
  
"Okay, Gaz, let's go. But you're up to something, Zim, and I WILL FIGURE IT OUT!" Dib shouted, walking away with Gaz. Zim silently cackled as he picked up another cookie.  
  
"You're right, Dib… I am up to something! But by the time you figure it out, it'll be too late!"  
  
He munched on the cookie to find out it was flavored like AOL v. 7.0 sprayed with EZ-cheese. "Odd…" he thought. He looked ahead and realized that he was finally at the post office. He walked up through the doors with GIR closely following behind. He noticed an open spot at a clean counter with a friendly guy beckoning him to "Come on down!".  
  
"Hi, there, little guy! What can I do for you?" he asked. Zim walked up, and tried to fit the personality of a little, hopeless, human boy.  
  
"Um… I'm just wondering if I could get a bunch of packing peanuts… I need them so I can send my poor grandmother something, and I'm afraid that it'll break if I don't get any packing peanuts…" he replied. "Very good job!" Zim thought to himself.  
  
"Would you like some bubble-wrap, instead?" the old-man asked.  
  
"NOO!" Zim croaked. "PACKING PEANUTS!"  
  
"Oooo-kay!" the old man said. He swung a large plastic bag filled with white, Styrofoamy packing peanuts over the counter. "I think this ought to be enough, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"No, MORE!" Zim commanded. The man swung yet another bag over the counter. "MORE!" Zim hollered. The old man continued his actions. "MOOOOORREE!"  
  
==--6:47 PM--==  
  
Zim came home in the front passenger seat, next to a friendly African- American driver, driving a flatbed, with massive numbers of packing-peanut- filled plastic bags piled up on it. When the driver came to his house, Zim jumped out with GIR and waved goodbye as the bags were dumped on his lawn, like any normal boy would. Zim began throwing the bags into his "home" with GIR, which was a very time consuming process.  
  
==--8:00 PM--==  
  
Every single packing-peanut-containing container was lined up in Zim's lab. He glared at them with glee, seeing his first plan coming into order. First, he would…  
  
______  
  
Aiiieee! Sorry for ending it RIGHT THERE… but I had to eat breakfast, and I really wanted to post the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and are really wanting chapter 3! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! I WILL EAT THEM AND GET HEARTBURN, BUT THAT'S OKAY! 


	3. Phase 2: (I'm not telling you!)

The PACKING PEANUTS OF DOOM!  
  
By your friend, OC Starbuddy!  
  
A/N: Hihi, I FINALLY got off my boo-tay and wrote chapter three. Hope ya'll like this!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, to make it easy, I don't own any of this stuff unless I say so at the end of the chapter. I don't own Zim, or GIR, or anything like that!  
  
  
  
Well… first he would figure out what to do. He had to think of an genius plan to take over the world. It had to be good, though. And he figured the simplest way to do this would be to do it over time, so he would start out small, and get bigger!  
  
~Day 2: May 2nd, whatever year Zim is currently in~  
  
::9:45 AM::  
  
"Sorry, Zim, I couldn't help ya, there…"  
  
Zim sat on the porch of a young girl's age—about his age, with blonde hair in bunny-like pigtails. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, and seemed to be a human.  
  
"What do you MEAN, you couldn't help me?! You're a FILTHY HUMAN STINKBEAST, so you should know this stuff!" Zim shouted. The girl sighed.  
  
"Sorry, me no know…" she replied. Just then, Dib came strolling along, walking down the sunny sidewalk with a little wiener dog on a leash [AN: he seems to be getting a lot of sun lately, no?].  
  
"AH! Ryl, what are you doing hanging out with ZIM!? Don't you know he's an alien!?" he shouted at her, pointing a finger at Zim. The little wiener dog growled. The girl called "Ryl" rested her chin on her hand, and her elbow on her knee.  
  
"Dib… can I ask you a question?" she asked. Dib smirked, then nodded. "When was the last time anyone actually cared?"  
  
"NOW! Don't you SEE?! I CARE! The whole human RACE should care about it!" Dib shouted. Ryl sighed yet again.  
  
"What about your wiener dog? Shouldn't he care about it, too?" she wondered.  
  
"RYL! Don't help Zim, he's not human!" Dib hollered, beginning to walk away with his wiener dog. Zim cackled as Dib walked away.  
  
"Foolish stinkbeast… he does not know that I have acquired your services!" he replied.  
  
"Zim, the only services that YOU have acquired are from GIR," she said. It was obvious that Ryl knew Zim was an alien, she just flat-out didn't care. This made Zim and Dib wonder, and GIR hungry.  
  
"What should I do, though? How should I start this out?" Zim wondered.  
  
"Why don't you flood something with packing peanuts? Liiiiike… the nearby mini mart next to the Kitty-Gas-Station! That would be perfect!" Ryl shouted, getting excited at her own ideas.  
  
"Yes… Yeeeesssss… YEEEESSSS!" Zim yelled. He was lucky that no one was outside listening on that bright day of May 2nd.  
  
::9:30 PM::  
  
Just as the blue pickup truck drove away, a sleek black figure silently slipped through the closed mini mart door, using inhuman technology. Zim cackled to himself. He went past security with a breeze—he was so small, that the security (which was a single wire attached to a bell) was no problem at all. GIR could be seen, floating behind Zim with a little remote in his hand.  
  
"Okay, GIR, NOW!" Zim whispered. GIR pushed a little button on the remote as Zim stole numerous amounts of Pixi Styx. Then he and his little robot companion rushed out of the mini mart before it was flooded with tiny little packing peanuts. Then something struck him.  
  
"Wait… why didn't this work? I should hear screaming!" Zim shouted to himself. He could hear Ryl's footsteps behind him.  
  
"YOU DORK!" she whispered. "You're supposed to do it when people are INSIDE! Now you'll have to think of something REALLY smart!"  
  
Zim frowned. Well, of course he didn't think fast enough to realize something like this, but he didn't care about that. He was just wondering how he could fix it with more DOOM!  
  
_______________________  
  
SORRY if this is really bad and no one understands! It'll all add up soon, and it'll all get good! You'll just have to keep on reading! Sorry for the biggole delay on the chapter, too. It only takes me like, 15 minutes to finish a chapter, if I already have ideas. I was just procrastinating! NE way, read and review! ^_^ O yah, btw, Ryl is a character that I made up. Please ask me if you want to use her in a fanfic…! Not that anyone WOULD, but still… 


End file.
